


The Fall [Podfic]

by StillSinging



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 22 minutes precisely, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Realization, Teen Romance, i recorded this with an upcoming cold lmfao, like i could cry for you, seriously i love this authour so much, so much quality content, ur missing so much if you don't seek out the original authour's work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillSinging/pseuds/StillSinging
Summary: Eren realizes that Armin has a pretty big, glaring crush on him. So, he decides to take it upon himself to try and discover exactly when these feelings blossomed. (Based off the song "when did you fall in love with me" by Chris Rice)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172410) by [TheBohemian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBohemian/pseuds/TheBohemian). 



> First in my quest to podfic all of my favourite eremin fanfics <3

[To listen on Archive dot org](https://archive.org/details/TheFallPodfic)

[To listen on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/mika-in-the-clouds/the-fall-podfic)


End file.
